


After the Storm

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Kylux Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: All Hux wants is to be free and with Kylo again.
--
based on the tumblr prompt "things you said to me when it was over"





	

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt oneshot /o/ i chose my own this time lmao but i rly wanted to do this one with Kylux.
> 
> again it's taken from [this](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/post/153186558719/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) post.
> 
> And again you can go to my tumblr [here](http://rannystuffandthings.tumblr.com/) and prompt me for Kylux /o/

 

“Hux, you’re dying.”

Kylo’s voice was soft but it still made Hux jump. He cut a pathetic figure, bone thin, his eyes seeming buggy in his sallow face. It had been a while since he had eaten, since he had even seen food without throwing it away. The Resistance brought good food, but Hux was refusing to eat it. He would not allow them to keep him alive so they could question him and find out secrets of the First Order. They had force fed him at the beginning, but Hux had merely made himself sick afterward to negate the effect. Eventually they had given up, delivering food and cleaning it up when they came back and Hux hadn’t touched it.

“You need food.” Kylo continued, sitting on the edge of Hux’s bed and gazing at him. This was not the Hux he knew, that he loved. Hux had always been thin, lanky rather than strong, but not this thin. Hux stared back, words from his childhood coming back to him. His father had once described him as thin as a slip of paper. It almost made him want to smile that Brendol had prophesised his son’s future.

“Don’t talk to me.” Hux said, his voice harsh because he was barely drinking. He took enough to stay alive, dying from thirst was not how he wanted to go, but it barely touched his parched throat. “I won’t listen.”

“What is this achieving?” Kylo pressed, shifting closer to Hux. Hux didn’t move, sitting and staring at Kylo. He didn’t have the energy to move anymore, he just sat on his bed and waited for death to come. He barely saw anyone anymore, and those that came in were nameless faces that ignored him.

Hux had never believed that he could crave human companionship. There was only Kylo, and those visits were few and far between. His body ached to be held, to be kissed, to be nurtured back to health by someone that loved him but Hux had lost that. Along with Starkiller Base he had lost everything.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Kylo asked. He wasn’t wearing his mask and Hux hated his sad expression. It gnawed at him, made him feel guilty for putting Kylo through this, but he would stick to his conviction. He would not back down from the Resistance. He was General Hux of the First Order and he would never reveal the secrets that he knew, the plans he knew, the power he knew the First Order was hiding.

He had told Leia that when the Resistance General had first spoken to him. She had told him that she didn’t want him too. She wanted him to join the Resistance but if he wouldn’t reveal the secrets of the First Order it didn’t matter. They had other ways to gain intelligence and the thought tightened Hux’s gut. Leia had a powerful aura, though not as powerful as Kylo. Hux wasn’t afraid of him, and he wasn’t afraid of Leia either. There was a sorrow in her expression and stance from the death of Han Solo, Hux could see it and he had played on it. That was when Leia stopped talking to him, and the traitorous Storm Trooper – going by the name of Finn – and the pilot had come in. Hux had refused to speak, and they had been ordered not to torture him. So, it had been a stalemate. Not that either side cared, or wanted to back down. Eventually Finn and the pilot had been called away and Hux had been returned to his cell and left alone.

“Hux, please don’t do this.” Kylo begged, reaching out to take Hux’s hand. Hux somehow evaded him. “Please.”

“Stop talking to me.” Hux murmured, “I don’t want to talk to you, Ren.”

“This isn’t you Hux.” Kylo carried on speaking regardless, frowning and brushing a strand of loose hair from Hux’s forehead. “You’re proud and strong and not like this.”

“How else should I be?” Hux asked, “I’ve lost it all, Ren. I’ve lost my life’s work and my freedom. What would being proud and strong get for me here? Can you answer that? It wouldn’t get me anything. They wouldn’t respect that. Stop bothering me Ren. Just leave me alone!”

Kylo didn’t reply, watching Hux sadly before he stood up. It was hard for Hux to remember what had happened when Starkiller had been destroyed when Kylo was there.

Snoke had ordered Hux to retrieve Kylo Ren and bring him to Snoke’s hideout so he could complete his training. Hux had done so, taking a few select Stormtrooper’s with him. Kylo had been laying in the snow when Hux had first spotted him, and his steps to get to the Knight were frantic, sinking into the white powder but that didn’t slow Hux down. Before he had reached Kylo however, soldiers had appeared out of the trees, firing on the Stormtroopers and attacking Hux. The General had defended himself, but not well enough, and he had been overwhelmed and handcuffed. Kylo had lay still and silent, staining the snow red from his wounds and Hux yelled for them to help him. The soldiers – _the Resistance_ – had left Kylo were he was. And Hux had heard the blaster shot that killed him.

The time after that was a blur for Hux. He had never considered himself Force sensitive, and Kylo had confirmed the fact to him. But when Kylo had died he had felt a shift, in his heart and in the universe and he had passed out. When he had come around he had been chained in the Resistance Base when Leia had appeared. They had talked and Hux had realised that Kylo truly was dead and he was a prisoner. He had lost it all.

That was when he had stopped eating. And when Kylo had first started visiting. Hux was allowed books, and when he had had the energy Hux had researched the Force. Kylo was a Force Ghost, something that happened when someone strong in the Force died. He was trying to protect Hux, but all Hux wanted was to be with Kylo again.

“I know you do.”

Kylo was still there, right in front of Hux. “I know you.” He repeated, “Hux…lie down and relax. Dream of us.”

Hux did as Kylo said, forcing himself to lie down on the rather uncomfortable bed. As soon as he closed his eyes he was transported to a dark space, Kylo stood in the middle of it, illuminated only by a mysterious light. Hux was back to his old stature, not as thin as he had been after the food strike. Before he knew it, Hux had rushed to Kylo and threw his arms around him, sobbing. Kylo was crying as well, his arms wrapped around Hux’s waist. They kissed, lips parted and gasping breaths between the kisses, and eventually they pulled back, foreheads resting together.

“I’m sorry,” Hux exclaimed, “I couldn’t save you!”

“No.” Kylo shook his head, wiping Hux’s tears away, “I should have saved you. I love you, Hux.”

“I love you too, Ren.”

They kissed again, slow and long.

\--

Leia looked sadly at the small grave they had dug. There was a small headstone with “General Hux” engraved on it, as she had not known his first name. Next to it was another headstone with “Ben Solo” on it and “Kylo Ren” directly underneath. Hux had finally succumbed to his lack of eating, but he had had a smile on his face when he had been found. Leia had felt a familiar presence, and knew that her son had been there just previously, coaxing Hux into eternal rest. He was a war criminal and Leia could barely justify her decision to bury him properly with a headstone, but there was a feeling in her breast. Ben would have wanted Hux to have a burial. To have a monument to him. And Leia followed that feeling. Where she had regained her brother, she had lost her husband and her son for a second time. It reminded her she should listen to the Force when it told her to do something.

“Sweet dreams, General Hux.” She murmured, “And you too, Ben.”

A wind blew around her at her words, as if Ben was answering her. Leia smiled and turned to return to the Base, ready to continue to fight the First Order and bring them down for good, in the name of those that had died for the cause.


End file.
